Falcon
by yaoichia
Summary: Luca is an assassin on the run for more than a year. The Brotherhood did everything to make her life difficult, and ultimately setting their best assassin on her. Featuring Ezio, Lorenzo and other assassins. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Hunted

Brief descriptions on the OC appearance for a better idea.

**Name:** Luca Buscharino (F)  
**Age:** Born in 1467 (22 when story starts)  
**Height:** 5'3  
**General physical image:** Lean. Slightly to the fair side.  
**Hair:** Short dark red hair with long side bangs that reached just above her chest. The back of her hair is very short, often showing a little neck.  
**Eyes:** Cool-gray and doe-liked, but usually set in a sharp glare.  
**Outfit: **She wears a dark blue coat over sandy robes. The coat is sleeveless, has an ordinary hood and swallow liked tail. She ties an azure sash and wears a pair of dull red trousers with leather greaves. A metal wrist guard on her right hand and a leather one on her left. Had a thin red scarf around her neck.  
**Birthplace:** Venice  
**Armed Weapons:** Throwing knives, Notched Cinquedea and Metal Cestus. Prefers carrying small weapons. Will take a sword from guard only when fighting.

**Setting: **Venice

**Time line:** After Ezio's been inducted into the Brotherhood and before the corruptions of memories.

Ezio breathed into his palms and rubbed them together. He raised his head for a brief moment to the silvery arc which seemed to be floating in a dark abyss.

The night was late, almost to the devil's hour, and not a soul would leave their dwellings. He had been suffering the cold of the roofs since evening, his fingers and nose had gone numb.

His eagle vision perceived his target fleeing toward Northeast, two blocks away. He sprinted a little and hopped onto ropes that linked to the opposite roofs. The ropes creaked dangerously, protesting at the sudden weight, but he never give much thought about it as they almost never fail him.

This time, his target was something new for him. It wasn't a thief, nor soldier or mercenary, and definitely not a politician or some conspirator. It was a female in dark blue coat with the hood pulled low and an azure sash, a girl. La Volpe was the one who informed him of this peculiar target, yet he didn't reveal anything else other than her appearance and the fact that she would be a tough target. Ezio had laughed at the latter, promising he would catch her in no time, but now he almost sulked as he chewed on his words.

For two nights he tracked her, and each time he got so close as to ambush, she slipped out of his fingers like smoke. He slowly understood why the fox and Machiavelli wanted her dead. Despite being agile, she was smart, and Ezio suspected she was thinking ahead of him. She could even perform free-running better than the nimblest thief, a skill no commoner can do...

Ezio lost sight of her when she disappeared under the roofs. She had led him to the port. This meant she was going to leave Venice, and sail to Lord-knows-where. This would be his last chance if he hope to ever succeed in his damned mission, or be the laughing stock of Machiavelli for the rest of his live.

Glancing over the roof, he frowned at the height. It was a little further than he would have liked but time was running short. He jumped, braced himself when his boots touched hard ground, and rolled to reduce the momentum.

His eyes scanned the dock. Not many would travel this late at night, yet it was difficult to spot her. Her dark coat allowed her to harmonize with her surroundings, and the crescent moon wasn't helping at all. But Ezio determined that his eagle vision could do better than this.

The little speck of gold had noticed her hunter, and was fleeing once again. The hunter quickly set himself hot on her tail. She changed course, zig zagging though the dark alleys, back to the heart of the district. Soon, she was swallowed by the massive shadow of Santa Maria Gloriosa del Frari.

No less than three groups of guards were on patrol, and half that number were stationed at every entrance. There were even more guards on the roofs. If Ezio chase after her, he would be in deep trouble. She could run up to a guard, pretend to be a poor poor citizen chased by some rapist... He had no strength to fight the brutes. Quietly, he crept toward a haystack and rolled himself into it, fingers turning the notch of his pistol.

Tugging at her hood and dipping her head, she strode pass a group of passing patrol. A guard shot her a glance, but that was all he did since he figured she couldn't do any harm to him even if she tried. Her stride was slow yet purposeful, each step leading her closer to her next hiding place.

Ezio narrowed his eyes at her small back as he took aim. The distance was great, but if the aim was true, it could be as deadly as a sword through the heart. But the girl suddenly stopped in mid stride. She brought her feet together, rubbing her fingers before she balled them into fists. Then she turned at Ezio's direction. He was sure she couldn't see him with all the straws around him, but he almost felt her staring straight at his eyes.

He fired the moment she broke into a run, the bullet skidding off the pavement. "Damn it to hell!" Since the loud explosion had already given him away, Ezio jumped out of his hiding. He drew his knives and sent two flying at her direction. However, as if she had eyes behind her head, she jumped, and the knives planted into a brute of an upcoming patrol group.

Seeing that their comrade was stabbed both on the forehead and chest, the guards were outraged. They saw the girl jumped, and the next moment the death of the brute, thus they came to their own conclusion.

"Get her!" An elite guard shouted, drawing his sword. She didn't hesitate to unsheathe her notched Cinquedea, and sliced it through the enemy's neck. She moved fluidly to the other guards, displaying a series of fluent combat moves while dancing for the massacre.

Another group of patrol ran over to aid their comrades, and soon joined by several stationed guards, adding up to a total twelve, while a couple of Militia fled the moment they had the chance. Even with all the guards surrounding her, she strike fiercely, aiming for loose joints in the armors, necks and heads.

When the brute brought down his war axe, her little weapon would be no different from a twig and was forced to jumped back, which gave the guard behind her a chance to lacerate at her unprotected back. The girl let out a howl of pain.

She deflected an upcoming sword, quickly bent over and stabbed her Cinquedea into the feet of a guard. As she pulled her weapon upward, she tilted the tip outward to form a tall crescent arc that ultimately connected with his chest, neck and chin. While two others were taken aback by her stunts, she threw two knives at them, straight into their throats.

Then came the dreading whoosh of arrows. It was obvious that the archers' sights were close to useless in such dark night. They merely followed the commotion and flashing of metals. One of the arrow even caught itself in a guard's leg.

By the time she finished off three more guards, earning herself several cuts in the process. Ezio was torn between decisions. He could just let the guards finish her up and save him the work, which, at this point, was quite close. Yet he didn't like others snatching his prey right under his nose.

He sprinted.

The girl was quickly aware of his approach, and alarmed. The brute had proven to be more hardy than she had expected, and her wounds had grown into burdens. In such critical time, she would choose to flee, to reach higher grounds that promised safety. Caught in between the walls and guards, and an upcoming threat, she flicked her eyes upwards, scanning the wall, and saw a foothold above her.

She lunged at an elite, the arc of her slash less than an inch from his neck when he back stepped to avoid it. It was only a bluff. She crouched swiftly, eyes gauging the distance of the foothold, and sprang.

The next moment, she was slammed against the wall. She was completely defenseless during mid-jump, let alone a guard ramming himself onto her. She flipped her weapon, and flung her arm backward. The blade connected with the guard's side, and from the softness of it, she judged it was his stomach. But he didn't move away, the cut wasn't as deep as she wanted.

She rolled her eyes to the sky, as if seeking forgiveness from above, when she twisted the blade still in the guard's body. The pain was insufferable, and she knew it was an act of pure cruelty against her policies.

The body above her gave out a loud cry before tensing up, and released his grip. She turned and kicked him into the brute. The big guy didn't know if his comrade was dead, fear leaked through his determination, and he stumbled backward. That little moment was all she needed to jumped and rammed him to the ground with her feet. Her weight might mean nothing to his huge size, and could have swap her away like a fly, but never have the chance to do so. A flash of silver extinguished his life.

The girl couldn't afford to linger above her kill, and turned to face the remaining guards. As she moved, the one closest to her raised his sword.

A blur of white and red tackled the guard, sending him flying several feet away and landed with a series of clanks. His sword fell out of his hand, his body limped.

Dim moonlight outlined the figure, and the burning torches basked him in warm vermilion. It was the assassin, sworn to kill her and yet saved her from being cut into ribbons. She couldn't comprehend his actions, and she hated it when she doesn't understand her enemy. Plucking a knife from her boots, she flung it behind her, killing a guard that tried to sneak upon her.

Two more guards were left, standing among the bodies of their companions. They glanced at each other, showing nothing but fear in their eyes and ran for their lives. The girl, still crouched above the dead brute, bared her teeth in a low snarl.

"Go ahead, Ezio." A deep voice reached their ears from the shadows.

_-To be continued-_

**Author's note:** I'm sure you've heard this many times, but this is my first AC fanfiction, thus I'm working to make it a success. Do R&R thank you! =]_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Wings

Please pardon my English~ I'm trying my best!

**Note** how I didn't use Luca's name in the first chapter, and certain parts in this chapter as well, because Ezio didn't know her, yet.

_**"Go ahead, Ezio." A deep voice reached their ears from the shadows.**_

Ezio's Vision flickered to the silhouette of La Volpe. His fingers pressed together when he took several steps toward them.

"Volpe." The girl growled, gripping harder on her weapon. She stood up, taking a step away from Ezio.

Soft breeze stirred the air, drifting the fallen leaves away on the tiles. Time passed like eternity when Ezio and Volpe locked gaze, as if exchanging silent message with their eyes. the girls eyes darted back and forth between the men, in case of any sudden move. She knew escaping from the fox was utterly impossible as he was far more cunning than Ezio, at the same time equipped with better skills.

"I recall you should be somewhere else at this time." Ezio demanded. She appeared to know La Volpe, and he didn't like that at all. "Why does she know you? Why must she die?" What was her connection to him? Did he want her dead simply for some revenge or just because she was a threat? He had told himself that Volpe was a wise man...

The fox drew himself to his full height. "Then you wish to defy Machiavelli's order." His tone was quiet, but that would be enough, for no other soul occupy this area after the carnage.

Ezio lowered his gaze for a brief moment. "I won't obey unless I have solid reasons to do so. I am not a puppet."

"Ezio, Ezio, already charmed by the woman." The man shook his head and sighed.

To her surprise, Ezio laughed. "Bewitched? Tell me, which part of this washboard looks like breast to you." Her eyes narrowed at his comment.

Lowering his hood, Volpe displayed a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Never be deceived by appearance. And speaking of deceive, it seems you will be up for a few more nights again."

The young assassin blinked, until he whirled around and saw no one behind him. There were only he and Volpe now, in the vast yard, and he cursed colorfully under his breath.

"Go, Ezio, do what you must." Those were the fox's last words before he, too, disappeared like the wind.

Luca ascended the leaders, finally reaching the roof. She had never felt so relief to be up high before. The sky had been calling out to her during the fights, if it wasn't for the guards...

Her spirit sailed when she sprinted, tiles slipping smoothly beneath her feet, chilly wind laughing into her face. But her freedom was short lived. Her weeping wounds were weighing her down, the wind turned biting cold, her sight blurred ever so often. She slowed to a fast walk as she neared a brothel. The window on the highest floor was wide open, with a candle lighting up the space behind it. The orange glow beckoned to her.

_Haven't I seen this brothel before?... Never mind..._ Her mind was too fuzzed up to recognize anything that looked too similar to another. She fluttered down from the roof garden, and intruded the space with no more noise than rustle of fabrics and a soft tap of her shoes against wood. It seemed like an attic, which the owner stored boxes of wares. Despite being a makeshift storeroom, it was dust free and properly cared for.

Several round cushions piled against a corner, she collapsed head first into them. As she lowered her guard and allowed her muscles to relax, ache sparked from all her injuries, some developed into throbbing pain, constantly gnawing at her conscious when all she wanted was a peaceful slumber.

Sleep had avoided her during the pass three days and nights thanks to that assassin, Ezio was it? Seemed to her the Order had recruited yet another skillful man, she sighed deeply. She couldn't sleep, not with her wound still weeping blood. Sitting up, she removed her coat. Each movement brought pain searing up her back. Her inner robe was the major problem. With her back wound bleeding so much, the blood soon grew sticky, plastering the fabric against her skin. It felt like eternity when she tried to peel her robe off, biting onto her coat to prevent from crying out.

When her robe finally came free, sounds of footsteps threw her into full alert. She counted two pairs of... heels, climbing the stairs. "Please don't tell me there's mice in there." That sweet voice was followed by a set of melodious giggles, the footsteps stopped just outside the door to her attic.

Luca drew her knife. She might be weak, but two females can do little if she ambush. The door opened, yellow lights spilled into the room. She jumped the moment one of them took a step forward, whirled the girl around, and locked her arm around her neck. "Quite!" She hissed when the other almost screamed. She pointed her weapon to her hostage, her eyes showed no hesitation should she need to harm her. "Step forward, and close the door." She ordered.

The poor girl did as she was told. Luca released her hold once they were shrouded in dim lights from the lone candle. Sweat trickled down her face and she gasped. The prostitutes weren't frighten by the sight of the many cuts adorning her half naked form, nor the blood staining the wooden floor. Instead, they rummaged through the boxes until they found one loaded with fresh cloths. The blond pressed a piece of clean fabric onto the wound on Luca's back, trying to stop the crimson fluid.

"You'll need a doctor." She spoke in urgency, nodding to her sister. When the younger red head reached for the door, a knife zinged pass her arm, digging hard into the door frame just beside the handle.

Even though her aim was true due to habit, Luca had to squint to make out her surrounding. "No, make another move and-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before collapsing into the blonde. Her vision swirled, her conscious was pulled mercilessly into darkness.

Ezio, feeling defeat and disgruntled, wondered the dark streets. Thanks to Volpe, his target escaped, and she could be any where in Venice. He didn't expect her to leave the city, not with her condition, but he would need to restart his works all over from gathering informations as the old fox had refused to help.

His feet carried him to a white building adorned with red banners. Giggles and laughters poured through the opened windows. The young man thought he could do with some comfort for now, if not physically. He invited himself in.

Like bees swarming to flower, two prostitute quickly glided their way to greet him, followed by several that detached themselves from companies. They flirted and danced about him, showing off their perfect curls, lips spewing honey-like voices.

"Is sister Teodora around." He inquired in a not very polite manner. The girls were obviously not very pleased since Ezio wouldn't be a customer tonight, but they fetched for the said person no less.

"Benvenuti, Ezio!" A woman in dark dress strode out from behind the curtains, her hands clasped neatly before her midriff as she greeted the man with a professional smile. "It is rare of you to drop in this late at night."

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Teodora shot him a knowing glance before turning around. "Of course, come." She traced back to the curtains, which she lifted for Ezio to enter. A hallway stretched before them, lined by two rows of doors. Ezio counted six on each side when they walked to one of them at the end of the hallway. The heavy door opened up to a well lit room, furnished with bed, fluffy cushions, table, a long couch and more curtains. A small cupboard sat at a corner, from which Teodora retrieved two glassess and a bottle of wine.

The environment was really cozy, perhaps a room for noble who spend money like running water. He settled into the couch, receiving a glass from the woman and drained it in one go. She immediately refilled it for him.

"It seems they have got a new mission for you, or so I've heard." Teodora started. Her voice was seductive and soothing to his ears, though he knew she didn't mean to entice him at all.

"Si, but they didn't reveal much about the target, I didn't even know her name." Ezio sounded a little exasperate.

"No preoccuparvi. Tell me about it, perhaps I can help." She laid a hand over his as he recounted his mission, describing with proficiency of his chase and fights. "I'm sure the fox wouldn't provide any further information anymore." He shook his head. "However, there is something I noticed. The way Volpe acted. He seem...strange."

The woman's eyes were on the ground when she pondered his story. After much thought, she finally stood up. "Follow me, there is something you need to see."

She led him up two flights of stairs, passed giggling girls and drunk men, to the attic. "Remember." She turned to him before opening the door. "No matter what you see, do not speak until you are at the bottom of the stairs." Ezio nodded, confused.

_-To be continued- A part of Luca's past and why she was Wanted will be revealed in the next chapter!  
_

**Benvenuti** - Welcome

**No preoccuparvi** - No worry


	3. Chapter 3 : Restrained

_**"Remember." She turned to him before opening the door. "No matter what you see, do not speak until you are at the bottom of the stairs." Ezio nodded, confused. **_

Upon stepping into the attic, Ezio almost winced at the pungent smell of medicine . The ceiling was low, only two feet from his head. The space was well lit with several candles. A figure in black clothes bent over to examine something atop arranged crates.

"Is it bad, dottore?" Teodora approached the man, being careful not to block any of the candle lights.

"How is the cut inflicted?" The doctor only turned a little to nod at the woman. Ezio strode closer, and what he saw stunned him. The crates had lined up into a makeshift platform. Atop of them laid a topless figure on it stomach, from its small frame Ezio concluded it to be a female. Many cut wounds marked her back, and an exceptionally long and deep one tearing from her right scapula to her lower back, so close to damaging her spine. Old and new scars crisscrossed on her fair skin, glistening with yellow complexion from candle flames.

Ezio knew that wound, that long one, as he saw how it was inflicted, by a certain guard who no longer breathing. "It was done by a sword of an Elite." He muttered before he knew what he had said.

Before him laid his prey, unconscious and weak. He could stuff a bag of Florins into the doctor's hands and let him take her life there and... No, he needed informations: why she need to die, thus he needed her to live.

"Let's just hope it is not infected." The doctor spoke calmly as he sorted through his bag of tools. "Stitches will do, the rest were only minor cuts, though they will definitely leave some marks."

"Do what you can, dottore. Call anyone should you require assistance, my girls will be waiting." Teodora nodded to two girls standing aside before excusing herself from the room, pulling Ezio along.

The moment they reach the bottom of the stairs, Ezio could hardly hold his tongue, but the woman put a finger to his lips. "I have a hunch, of why..._they_ wanted you to do this. But before I confirm anything about it, I would like to here your thoughts." They once again strode back into the cozy room, but Ezio was too preoccupied to enjoy it any more.

"I'm sure Volpe must have known." Ezio mused.

"Perhaps, he has eyes and ears everywhere." The woman nodded.

"Then why me? Why don't he send Antonio or... or Uncle Mario to finish what I didn't?"

"It puzzles me as much as you do, Ezio. What of Machiavelli? Did he say anything else about Luca?"

Ezio shook his head, suddenly, he stopped. "Luca? That's her name? You know her?"

Theodora didn't speak until she sat down on the bed, a little sigh escaped her full lips. "Over...seventeen years ago, Antonio took a child into the Order. Such fate wasn't suppose to befall her as she was born a noble, a powerful and rich one at that. Do you remember Carlotta?"

The assassin finally slumped into the couch, noticing the lengthy tale that was to come. "The ex-wife of Dante Moro, what about her?"

"Several years after she was married to Marco Barabarigo, she gave birth to a daughter. But a daughter was of no use to Marco, so Carlotta sent her away secretly, hoping she could have a normal life. Carlotta made everything looked like a kidnap. Either way, Marco didn't care much. Though born into such family, the child possessed certain abilities, for example..." She nodded knowingly at Ezio, which the latter mouthed, "the sight..."

"She went through all the necessary training, and apprenticed by an assassin named Duilio. But unfortunately, two years after she earned herself a hidden blade, it was taken away from her.

"Duilio was a cunning man, and greedy sometimes. He often falters at the thoughts of money, and the enemy bribed him with a _lot_ of money in exchange for information about our Order. In just three months, six brothers died in ambush, two more were missing."

"And Luca knew of his plans?" Ezio, finally failed to contain himself, interrupted.

"That's the problem, Ezio. Luca didn't turn him in until the fifth brother was murdered. But I don't blame her. How could she turn in a man who had been like nothing but father and mentor to her, the closest she could get to feel what a family is? Duilio was executed shortly after the Order was informed, and Luca..." Teodora sighed. "She was stripped of all her ranks, and sentenced to a lifetime prison. After everything she had endured to obtain her own blade, and rarely part with it unless necessary... It was the worst punishment you could get if you are a strict follower of the Order. They used to say that hidden blade defines an assassin, without it is like a raptor with blunt beaks and no talon."

Lost in words, the assassin could only blinked with his mouth slightly parted. He was trained to be an assassin without knowing it, and enjoyed every moment he got to climb, steal, and sneak into women's rooms. There were little of which he knew about the traditional training of assassins, but from the stern presence of Machiavelli he could only assume it was pretty strict. "They are very dependent of their blades." He mused.

"Indeed. Unlike us, the strict followers took pride in their hidden blades, thus confiscating one is often worse than death sentence, let alone to live forever without it. Like an agonized, imprisoned falcon, Luca fought her way out. Though sustaining some cuts and bruises, all none too fatal, she escaped onto a ship and sailed off. No one know where she went, until a year ago we heard rumors of her arriving in Rome. It was a most dangerous place for an assassin, it still is, but she made use of that fact and hid herself well."

"Then why come back to Venice? She must have known of the presence of assassins here, surely she didn't come back to visit Mar...her father's grave?"

"She goes by Luca Buscharino, born into a family of poor merchants who couldn't afford to raise her, believed to be killed by bandits. It is best to keep things that way."

Ezio stifled a yawn, his eyes watering and a little red. "It still doesn't explain why the sudden need to hunt her, since the Order obviously didn't want her dead in the first place or else it wouldn't be a life long prison."

"We had lost to many kins..." Teodora put her hand under her chin, "There are less and less of us, yet our enemies continue to grow. Maybe..." She shook her head. "It's too soon to make conclusions. I will speak with Antonio about it, but I'm afraid he might know no more than I do."

Even though it didn't quite give him the answer he needed, but Ezio knew both he and the woman had the same hunch right now. All that was left was for Volpe or Machiavelli to confirm it.

_-To be continued- Luca's second encounter with La Volpe in the next chapter. Will it be her last? _

**NOTE: **At this point, some might think I have something to pick on La Volpe and Machiavelli, seeing how I keep making them the 'bad guys'... The thing about training in the Order is something I imagined from the phrase Machiavelli once said: "...assassin taught in the ancient way to safe guard mankind..." thus do tell me if I make any mistake!


	4. Chapter 4: Identity

Luca woke to the caress of soft material on the back of her hand. Before she was even fully awake, her senses came alive, and analyzed every little details she could catch without utilizing her sight.

Heavy and firm footsteps with long strides suggested a tall figure, a man. Clinks and noises of metal against metal told her that he wore minimal armors, unlike the guards. He strode out of the room and closed the door as gently as he could.

The breeze was freezing, bringing in songs of birds from the window: it was morning, and she was located at least on the second level of a building. Her fingers pressed against the material beneath her, feeling soft sheets and mattress. Strong smell of medicines hung in the air, and she cracked open her eyes to an alien environment lit by the blue glow of dawn.

Scent of perfume filled her nostrils when a female came to sit beside her bed. She was clad in black dress and a white veil covering her short dark hair. She held a light green scarf in her delicate hands, and Luca knew it was the very scarf that brushed her. She blinked a few times to focus better at the woman's features. "T-Teodora!" She exclaimed in a hoarse voice.

"Hush, little one." The courtesan brushed her fingers across Luca's forehead and smiled lovingly. "You are safe here, get some rest."

Despite her reassurance, Luca hardly feel safe enough to even lie down. "Why are you here? Where am I?" As in her nature to know as much as she could, she looked around the room again, searching for a slightest clue. It seemed like nothing but an ordinary bedroom, with a wardrobe, table and chairs, an oval mirror hung on the wall, some shelves for books and daily needs, and the bed she was sleeping in.

"Well, for your information, you have inconveniently intruded my storeroom two nights ago, dirtying the place. We had no choice but to move you to a guest room, unless you prefer it up there." Teodora sounded a little cross, but she didn't mean it at all.

"I'm sorry, I was too tired to make out where it was..." Luca tried to move, but the stiffness of bandages had limited her muscle movements. "I'm so sorry."

Teodora giggled. "Since when did you start shying like that? Silly girl." She bent down to give her a soft peck on her cheek. "It's a great relief to see that you're alive, though not in a very good shape." She added with a little frown.

"How have you been? How is ever-" A creak of wood outside the door quickly cut short her words. Someone was standing there, but why didn't she catch the footsteps? She squatted like a cat with its hackle rose, heedless to the pull of stitches on her back. Her hand instinctively shot to her waist, until her fingers closed around thin air that she realized her trusty tools were gone, she was striped bare of all her weapons. Her insides turned stone cold as she stared at Teodora, the woman she once knew to be caring to her... Was this all a trap?

The courtesan need not Luca's words to know what she was thinking. Her fear and betrayal was written all over her face, and slowly replaced by the will to fight to death if deem necessary. She was a falcon belonged to the sky and not four walls with bars. "Luca, listen to me. I am here to help you, we are. We will not bring you to La Volpe or anyone that will harm you, do you trust me?"

She laid her hands on Luca's shoulders. The girl stared into her eyes, her gaze unyielding: she will battle Death head on if that was what it take to acquire freedom.

"Ezio is not your enemy, he said it, didn't he? He won't fight you unless with solid reasons." Teodora extracted a bundle from under the bed. The girl carefully unwrapped it, as if each time she lifted a fabric something might jump out of it. When the cloth fell apart, she fingered lovingly at her Cinquedea and throwing knives. "I don't trust him." Luca said darkly, making it loud enough so the audience outside could hear.

The woman giggled a little. "Then trust me, I will keep you safe, you have my word."

After several seconds of considering and reconsidering, Luca sat down with her legs dangling off the bed.

"Come in, Ezio." Teodora beckoned to the door, which opened almost immediately. Ezio strode in, together with a brunette holding a tray of drinks.

"Well met, Luca. Allow me to apologize for your injuries." Ezio inclined his head, smiling.

"Ezio." Luca nodded, if not by a little. "I'd seen your skills. Don't even think about charming me."

"Don't worry, I won't waste my skills on you." Ezio shrugged, still smiling. He brushed away any angry words from the girl. He never seem to miss every chance on poking at her weakness, that she wasn't feminine enough.

"Where are you going?" Ezio asked when he saw her strapping on her weapons, her thin fingers working effortlessly at the buckles. "I can't stay here forever, two days are long enough. I'm surprise Volpe didn't pay me a visit." She paused a bit, eyeing the man.

"Don't forget that he is the one man who knows everything that is going on in the city." He warned. "He will find you no matter where you go. Why not stay and heal yourself with everyone here?"

"He's right, Luca." The woman brushed her cheek with the back of her palm.

Luca sighed. "Don't take me ignorant, Ezio. I rather move than stay and wait for him to find me."

Suddenly, a courtesan hurried to the door way, looking all nervous. "Teodora-!" Ezio's face grew stern, and Teodora gave a squeeze at Lucas arm before letting go, only to step in front of her, blocking her view of the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Luca. I didn't know you are so eager to see me." A male voice, smooth and laced with a little slang, came from the door. A tall figure donned in oranges and browns loomed into Luca's view.

Every nerve was tingling with excitement of fray, yet every muscle screamed for her to run, to jump right out of the window and Lord know where she would fall into.

La Volpe smirked at her, his eyes concealed behind the shadow of his hood, but she knew they were gleaming, already visioning her body sprawled in a pool of crimson. She had never taken much liking to this fox, not even when they were in mutual terms. She failed to think ahead of him, and most of the time knowing what was going on under that vermillion hood, and she didn't like it a bit.

Acting on pure instinct, Luca locked her arm around Ezio's neck despite his height, and simultaneously pressing an edge of her Cinquedea against his soft flesh. Ezio didn't react to her aggression, perhaps still trying to prove he meant her no harm.

"Go away, La Volpe, or I'll spill his blood right here." She growled. Even she didn't know when everything went into this position, the only pressing issue in her mind was the fox, and the dull, throbbing ache of her wounds.

"Forthright as always, I like your attitude." La Volpe commented, taking leisure steps into the room. She now saw him holding a rectangular box, on the lid carved a mark she would never forget, the mark of the place where she once belonged. The mark of Assassin's Order. "I don't plan to have any blood shed today, so rest assured that I mean you no harm."

Luca frowned, her vision flickered until everything went into negative. She saw two figures casted in blue close to her that were Ezio and Teodora, and, to her utter surprise, a third figure in blue now standing by the table. She released her hostage, but her guard was still strong. Any suspicious movement from the fox and poor Ezio might not live to see another night.

"Why are you here, La Volpe." Teodora sounded a little irritated. She have nothing personal against the man, but seeing how Luca tend to act around him tired her. "If you're here to harass then I'm afraid you are wasting your time."

La Volpe rose an eye brow. "Easy, Madame. I'm here to talk, as a messenger of the Order, and, indirectly, Niccolo di Bernado dei Machiavelli." The box was laid atop the smooth surface of the table, with a swift movement, La Volpe undid the lock and removed the lid.

Luca edged forward. Red velvet lined the inside of the container, hugging against a well-polished vambrace. Her eyes lingered on the graceful falcon embossed on the metal, that carved equally deep in her mind. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Her treasure, her talons... No, her identity.

Dumbstruck, she didn't know when her Cinquedea left her fingers and clattered onto the floor, her eyes and mind were only on that one thing laying between the red velvet. Her hands shook as she reached for it, nobody made a sound to interrupt her trance, until she lifted the vambrace and turned it around.

There, secured with leather straps, was a mechanism she was all too familiar with. Her fingers graced over the elegant carving of the metal sheath.

Amusement twinkled in Ezio's eyes. He knew that wrist guard, as he possessed two himself. "What is the meaning of this, La Volpe?"

An encouraging smile worked its way onto La Volpe's face. "The Order has forgiven you, Luca. The blade will be returned to you _if _you are willing to return to us."

"And what is the catch." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will be, once again, bound by the creed."

When she moved her eyes off the man, she inspected the hidden blade, there could be some sort of modifications did to it so that when she slid out the blade it would cut her wrist or something, not that she knew every single mechanism in it. "Why the change of plans."

"The plans...Why, it all went according to the plans!" La Volpe chuckled. "Ezio had proven himself by not taking order without questioning the nature of it, and you," He pointed a finger at Luca. "If you have not done your deed in Roma, we would have given you the blade earlier."

_Rome... _She repeated the name in her head. There was where she was blinded by the jingling golds, like her master once was, and stained her hands with blood of her kin. The guilt still tortured her up till now. Her jaw tensed, but her pride would not allow her to beg for mercy, she dipped her head ever so slightly. Ezio and Teodora glanced at each other, obviously had no idea what was going on.

"You have had your punishment, Luca. Other than that, you have also proven your abilities as an assassin." La Volpe clapped a hand to her shoulder. "To think that no one managed to capture you for a year! You are a great asset to the Order, we hate to lose you."

Now that didn't sound like Volpe's words. "Did Machiavelli told you that?"

"Never mind whose words are those, are you willing to come back to us?" The man's face smoothed into a smile.

Luca buckled her hidden blade in no time.

_- To be continued -_

**NOTE: **Thanks to those who stick with me for so long! Really can't express my gratitude enough with just words! I will try to upload a chapter a week, but I'm stuck with the future chapters... Hope my muse will return soon!

Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5: Threat

Perched upon a ledge, a pair of cold gray orbs scanned everything below her. Nothing went amiss from her Vision. Reflection of sunset from the water below danced on her face and her surroundings, but it never reach above her nose which was shadowed by her hood.

Her eyes were trained on the speck of gold shining beside a thick pillar, a brute, an easy target made difficult with five guards patrolling around him and five stationed at any route leading to him. Luca thumbed through her throwing knives, six on her back and one strapped on each boots. The brute would be alert even if she could dispatch three guards at a time with her skills. And fighting a brute is a big trouble for her.

It was her first mission after reuniting with her beloved hidden blade. The weight felt perfect on her arm, and she missed it so. Flipping her hand, the metal slid out with a sound so melodious to her ears that a corner of her lips lifted. She felt glee at the fact that she was finally free to roam wherever she wanted, to serve her purpose that she was born for, and the terror of her marks when the last thing they saw would be the deadly gleam of her hidden blade and her mocking smirk.

Teodora's words ran through her mind again and again like a chant: _Your first mission, Luca. He is an enemy spy that was hidden among our mercenaries. He may have the information he needs, but he will _not _have the chance to pass it on to his superiors. Be quick, but be careful._

Luca motioned to a small group of thieves hiding in the shadows around her. "Buy me some time." She pointed at five guards that were stationed on a bridge closest to her target. The thieves moved out like ghosts, clearing the bridge in no time. She jumped from her hiding and quickly hired five combatants. The muscular men with war axes and huge swords all gave her a stiff, knowing nod.

"Keep them occupied." She beckoned at a patrol that frequently went back and forth closest to her mark. The men rushed the guards with what she assumed was their war cry, and soon the place was filled with clashing of metals and shouting.

She pulled her hood back a little, just enough to show her eyes, and started running toward the brute, screaming and pretended to trip a little, just like any ordinary girl would.

"Help me!" She knocked into the brute with minimal force, as ordinary girl could never knock a brute off his feet. Her grey eyes, full of fear and pity, stared up into his beady ones. She knew he suspected her, but the minute moment of hesitation was all that Luca needed. Her face smoothed into a very sweet expression as she placed her palm on the brute's chest and actuated her hidden blade. The metal buried surely into his heart, and his eyes went incredibly wide, then unfocused.

It was a swift death, Luca was satisfied. She let the body slumped down into a heap of meat and armors. The combatants were still fighting, she drew her weapon and aided them.

The first mission finished swiftly, but the aftermath of it wasn't. She was told not to make things too messy, yet the sight of the bodies was very much a carnage to every passing by peasant. The scene was next to a river, but she couldn't just kick all the bodies into the waters, they would soon float and foul stench would suffocate the air.

"Just pile them up, away from the main walking road, and let the 'others' take care of them." One of the combatant she hired spoke.

"Is that your way of cleaning?"

"No, but it's Ser Ezio's way of doing things. He never bother to clean up unless necessary. And this is definitely not necessary." He grinned at her as they started piling up the bodies.

Luca laughed. "That great Ezio?" She laughed even more. While the men piled the bodies, she removed the armors and weapons, putting them into an empty crate she found at the corner. "Sell these to the shops, I'm sure they'll worth quite a bit."

"Grazie."

She left the men to handle everything else and walked away from the scene. Frowning at the red smeared on the front of her robes, she frowned. "Better get these cleaned or people might start freaking out...Before that..." Her steps slowed to leisure pace and stopped below a tree. "Are you having any opinion on my work, _Ser_ Ezio?"

Emerging from a group of gossipers, Ezio approached her. Having hunting for four nights, he had half expected her to notice.

He stood so close to her, head bowed to match her eyes. Just like any other men romancing a female. Only that Luca showed no interest at all.

"You didn't follow me all the way here to flirt, blurt it." Her tone was almost flat.

The assassin took his time, allowing his eyes to travel over her features, down the rosy cheek and her neck, before being blocked by her scarf and clothes. His gaze returned to her eyes.

She glared back, as if asking 'disappointed?'

"There's something... bothering me." He started with a low voice, so smooth, almost whispering, as he raised his hand to the side of her cheek, too close, but not touching. The girl cocked an eye brow at him. "About Volpe's words. He mentioned Roma."

"Does it matter to you? I thought you're not _interested._" She puffed herself up and put her hands on her hip, forcing Ezio to take a step back.

"What did you do in Roma?" She stared back defiantly at his words. "Don't forget that it was I who spared your life."

Growling, Luca reached for her knives as a warning, but Ezio merely chuckled. "Your wounds haven't healed, remember? You won't stand a chance. Now answer my question." He had thrown away all the glamor of a pretty playboy.

"I have no reason to answer you, just because you don't have the guts to kill me." She growled under her breath.

With a small gasp, she stiffened. The blinding speed when Ezio moved his hand, the quiet noise when his blade slid out, stabbing into the tree behind her and snipped a lock of red...It took all her self-control not to flinch. "Do not test me." The assassin was merely whispering, each syllabus sharp and clear, his tone murderous. The tree shadowed both of them but his eyes reflected the setting sun, making those brown orbs turned a fiery gold. Like those of an eagle.

Her heart skipped a beat, but there was no way she would grant him the satisfaction of seeing her being afraid. It wasn't her to cower under threat. "Fottiti bastardo."

A poisonous grin laced his lips, his eyes narrowed. "I like woman with attitude." Pushing away from the tree and retreating his hidden blade, he beckoned her to follow. "Anyway, I'll find out sooner or later. Come, let me introduce a friend of mine. If you are to be an assassin again, you will find his inventions most convenient."

When he had turned his back on her and made sure she was following, Ezio couldn't hide his smile of content. _She is so entertaining._

_- To be continued - Nothing much, guess you know pretty well who Luca will meet, but it might be a meeting she will never forget.  
_

_Fottiti bastardo = Fuck off bastard_ (something like that)


	6. Chapter 6: Mutual Friend

First off~ Happy New Year! No matter how good or bad was your 2010, let's look forward to a much better 2011!

This chapter is supposed to be publish on new year's eve, but I've been bed ridden for the whole day and only felt better this morning, hence I missed the celebration and stuff. Hope you guys have had great parties =]

_**"...Come, let me introduce a friend of mine. If you are to be an assassin again, you will find his inventions most convenient."**_

Their destination wasn't too far from where they'd begun, but due to the crowded and winding streets, the sky had darkened considerably when they arrived, leaving only streaks of orange at the horizon.

Ezio didn't even knock when he entered. He treaded across the room with ease, almost like his second home, while Luca was still standing by the closed door, taking in the scene, or to be precise, mess before her.

It was a workshop, with every inch of the walls covered in paintings, blue prints, diagrams, racks and cupboards. Crafts and models hung from the ceiling of which most of them Luca didn't recognize. As for the ground level, she wondered if it was possible for human to walk through.

She tip toed and circled around a large, unfinished painting of a portrait, squeezed herself between two tables ladened with more paintings and tools, and tested the woods covering part of the floor (which she wondered if it was a trap door or simply to cover up a hole) before coming to stand behind Ezio.

The man glanced around, shouting. "Leonardo!"

No reply.

He tried again, much louder.

"Wait! I'm coming! Just a moment!" Came a voice from behind a large cupboard that linked with a make shift wooden wall to partition the workshop. Luca noticed a few other similar structures as well, though didn't try to find out what was behind them.

Ezio cocked his head at the direction of the voice, then approached the source. A piece of old curtain blocked the inside of the room from view. Ezio lifted it a little hesitantly. Luca could tell he have never try to enter this room before.

"Leonardo, what are you doing?" A long table soon met them, where a male body laid naked under the many candle light.

The figure bent over the body snapped his head up at the new comers. "No! Ezio you shouldn't come in here!"

Luca took a peep from behind the assassin's back, almost regretting it. The body had been... _anatomized_. The skin stretched opened from head to loin, the dark red muscles and bones exposed. She noticed the uneven glint of light on the mid section of the body, and guessed those were probably organs but didn't bother to find out. She hurried out of the space.

So what if others laugh at the fact that she was an assassin who feared the sight of exposed bones and spilled organs. She wouldn't give a damn. First of all, she would never mutilate her victim or enemy. It was a solid rule among her many principles.

"Hey, you need a bucket?" Ezio emerged, together with the man now cleaning his hands in a basin.

She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and struggled to push away every single bit of nausea. "Go ahead, laugh all you want."

"Forgive me, I'm sorry you have to witness all those on our first meeting." The artist-dissector dried his hands on a cloth and offered a hand shake to her. Luca stared with disbelieve at the very hand that prodded the intestines moments ago, and her thoughts waged war against each other. Finally, she settled on trying to build a good second image with this man, since the first had been ruined.

"Nice to meet you, Messer Leonardo. I'm Luca." She gave him a small smile, which he failed to notice the strain behind it. "I see you produce extraordinary works."

"Please, just call me Leonardo. So, why did Ezio bring you here?"

"You mean, at this _inconvenient _hour?" The said man interjected.

Leonardo shot a glance at him and faked a few cough to hide his embarrassment. "Ahem...right, I mean, no. You know my door is opened for you, Ezio. Just that it's not something a lady should see, and I certainly didn't expect you to bring a lady in here."

"Ezio said you invented things for him- for his...job."

The artist stilled for a moment, as if recalling his past. "Oh! No, that isn't tue. I merely followed blueprints from the pages he gave me. The only thing I've invented that was useful to him is probably the Flying Machine." He gestured above their heads at the large structure with wings attached on either sides.

"You mean, _that_ made him fly?" She gauged the size of the machine to Ezio's weight, it seemed ridiculous. "He must have put on some weight since then."

Leonardo laughed. "This is just a prototype. The actual one was much much bigger, but because it was destroyed during his mission, I have yet to rebuild it."

"Oh Ezio you ungrateful bastard." Luca scolded. "You can't treat a masterpiece like a one-time tool!"

"Hey! Careful! I've apologized properly and compensated for the new machine!"

Leaving those two to their quarrel, Leonardo sneaked off to make some tea. When he returned with three cups and a pot, he nodded at the mechanism on Luca's left arm. "I see you're an assassin too." The girl instinctively glanced at her hidden blade.

"Now that you mentioned it. Leonardo, maybe you can take a look at hers, see if you can modify it like you did mine?" Ezio took his sit on a stool.

"No problem. I never forget a design once I've seen it. But Ezio, you'll have to... err... fund for the materials and such." The artist looked away, embarrassed.

"You mean, they are not paying you right now?" Ezio rose and eye brow with a half smile.

"Very, very little." Leonardo bit on each word.

"Well it's settled, then. Money is never an issue."

"What? Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Luca slapped her hands on the table. Throughout the whole exchange she couldn't find a single chance to inject her opinion.

"Relax. Just leave it with Leonardo for a week or two and you'll appreciate the new

change-"

"What? there's no way I'm gonna part with it right now!"

"Listen." His hands clasped on her shoulders, his face too close from hers, his voice low. "You are part of the Brotherhood now, it will help with your future missions. It's for your sake."

Luca held his gaze, until his hands were lifted from her that she broke out of the trance. She unbuckled without looking, fingers automatically reaching for the right places. "I must be mad." The vambrace was laid carefully on the table before she turned to Leonardo. "If you screw anything up, it'll be the end of you."

"Be at peace, you will like my designs." Leonardo smiled at her. Her gaze lingered on the metal craft until she was ushered out of the workshop by Ezio.

When the two assassins were back on streets, it was already nightfall. Luca donned her hood and walked briskly with her head slightly bowed. Ezio trailed slightly behind her, all the while remained silent until they came to a split road, where Luca took the route opposite to his.

"Where are you going?"

She turned her head just a fraction. "Visit a friend." With that, she made it obvious with her posture that he shouldn't follow. And he didn't.

_- To be continued -_


	7. Chapter 7: Thieves

_**"Where are you going?"**_

_**She turned her head just a fraction. "Visit a friend." With that, she made it obvious with her posture that he shouldn't follow. And he didn't.**_

Teodora had insisted that she pay a visit to _him _now that things were more, _calmed._ Recalling the directions she gave, but took a couple of wrong turns here and there, Luca finally stepped through the front gate of Palazzo della Seta. Already she heard the chit chats of thieves loitering at the front steps. Almost immediately all turned their attention to her. Some smiled mockingly, some neutral and turned back to whatever they were doing. A handful of them stared with amusement, the way she carried herself hinted that she wasn't just a girl who lost her way.

Two thieves leaned against the left wing of the great door, while another, playing with a coin, squatted opposite them. From the looks they gave as she neared the door, Luca assumed they were the watchmen. She nodded and met their gaze.

"What's your business?" One of the thief leaning against the door spoke with an airy manner.

She lowered her hood. "I'm here for Antonio."

The thief frowned, directing his gaze to his friend squatted on the marble floor, who soon straightened himself and stretched. He pocketed his coin and beckoned at her. "Come in."

She followed him passed the great door, and he told her to wait when he fetch for the said person. Luca took her time taking in the architecture, the hustle and bustle of activities going on in the compound. This building was once a solemn palazzo, but now the thieves practiced their moves and skills, gambled and resided in this very same place-

"Watch out!"

But Luca had already moved from her spot, and a knife bounced off the wall were she once was. She evaded not by the warning but the customary 'swoosh' of blade tearing through the air. Her mind registered the cry only after the knife fell.

On the first floor, a figure leaned out of a balcony, hands gripping hard on the rail. She vaulted over the rail with perfect ease and grace, jogging towards Luca.

"Good to know you're not scratched. Hey _culo_! Watch where you're throwing!" She threw the words back at a thief retreating into on of the many rooms, but Luca didn't miss his face. Two scars ran down his left cheek bone, another one cut down the right side of his lips. And the way he met her gaze, as if cowering before a greater being...

"Now, back to you. I've never seen you around here before." The woman smiled, her voice velvety and low, the type that Luca liked but would never be no matter how old she grow. She brushed off the face of that disappearing thief from her mind and thought of nothing but showing a nice first impression.

"I arrived in Venice onl-"

Her speech was interrupted by two pairs of fast approaching foot steps and a man's voice issuing orders. "...check every possible spots, report back to me at dawn." A pair of foot steps shuffled the opposite direction. Luca turned her head aside at the new comer. And the latter slowed to a stop when their eyes met.

Both were silent, until Luca started beaming. "Antonio!"

The said man was rooted to his spot, and it took him a moment to come back to his senses. "Luca? Is that you?"

The girl jogged forward and gave him a hug. "I never thought I would see you again!"

Antonio laughed heartedly, replying the hug. "Look at you! All grown up!"

"Guess I should leave you guys alone?" Rosa interjected, crossing her arms with a knowing smile.

"Forgive me, do you mind taking care of things for me for the time being?" The thief chuckled sheepishly, while Rosa merely wave them away. "Come!" He put a hand on Luca's shoulder and steered her to the stairs. "I heard that you've joined us once more, glad to have you back. It's been...seventeen years, was it? We never see each other again ever since you started training."

"Fifteen actually." She corrected him. "I see you've got yourself a pretty partner." She grinned. It felt like they were back to the time when she was still in the old thieves' guild.

"You mean Rosa? She tried to rob me a couple of years after you left. I knew she would be a great thief when she grow up."

"Now that doesn't sound very proper." She frowned at him, and they both laughed. Luca heaved a sigh. "It's been so long, so much to tell you that I don't know where to start!" They ascended to the second floor towards the east wing.

"Not to worry, we have the whole night. Come on in!" He held open one of the wooden door for her, which led to a guest room. When she had taken a seat and made herself comfortable on the couch, Antonio strode to the cupboards. "Anything you would like to have?"

She gave a long thought. "Do you still have some of those ale you once gave me?" To be precise, Antonio didn't give her any alcohol at all when she was still a child under his care, she was merely curious at every and anything that can be consumed, and wouldn't stop trying until she get a taste of it.

"You choked pretty badly on that, are you sure?" The thief chuckled on the same memory, his expression softened and relaxed. "And you accused me of trying to poison you."

"I just thought it will be nice company for the long night." She shrugged, glancing away sheepishly. Her gaze travelled out of the opened window, to the canal and the building on the other side of it, until she felt a presence close beside her.

Antonio pressed a goblet into her hand, and knocked it lightly with his, producing a soft but stiff sound. "To health, may we drink together in ten years time and a few in between."

With a tempo slower, Luca raised her goblet. "To health."

They exchanged tales late into the night. Antonio filled her in of the changes in Venice since she was gone, and she told him of her days from being a novice to a full-fledge assassin, and losing everything in a blink. It was never easy for her, but with a presence of her former guardian, she felt strangely at ease. Perhaps the alcohol contributed as well, since they have lost count how many times they have poured from the bottle. And another empty bottle sat forgotten at the foot of the table.

Each time there was a long pause, the girl would brace herself for the question about her red scarf, but it never come. Then she remembered, only a handful of assassins know its meaning. It was like a protocol that was always there, not known publicly, unless you ask, you will never know about it. Though she thought it wouldn't hurt to be ignorant of it.

When she put down her goblet, the thief reached for the bottle again, she held her hand. "That's quite enough for one night." She almost felt her head floating, barely attached to her body. "You wouldn't want to see me drunk." Moreover an assassin should never be drunk, unless you want to die in bed.

Antonio chuckled. "Al'right, _piccolo._ It is late, rest here for the night. He threw some pillows on the couch, and she crashed into them gracelessly, mumbling "...think I'll do that..."

She just pray there wouldn't be headache the next morning.

_- To be continued -_

_Since this chapter revolves around Luca's encounter with Rosa, Antonio and a certain thief that she might never forget, hence the title. Yeah, it's boring I know..._

_I'm trying to think of a link from this part to the start of her next expedition. Almost didn't touch this for a week now that new semester started... I'll try my best to upload next week!_


	8. hiatus

I'm sure you'd probably realize by now.

Currently I have no time for writing at all, with the assignments and a graduation campaign happening in my college. Need to do lots of fund raising and promotion for it...

One of my part is doing online art commission. If you are interested, you can contact me on DeviantArt =] Your support will be very much appreciated! My link is .com

Really sorry to my readers that I pause at such an early stage of the story. I hope this hiatus will be gone soon.

Vittoria agli Assassini!


End file.
